


Character Creation

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin finds he's created a new person, what happens when they end up spending all their time together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Creation

**Author's Note:**

> So, a weird highschool aged AU i've thought about with a cool froind and just, decided to actually write for.  
> ((yes, every name including the work name and chapter names are plays on steam train episodes with Arin and Ross, leave me alone im such trash))  
> Super fluffy, may contain some scenes of anxiety later on, i haven't decided.

   Arin had finally done it, after months of an artist block he had created a new character. The sketch was simple, lines hard and wrong, barely a colour, yet the way the lines were was perfect. There wasn’t a name, not yet, but the character had a doofy smirk, bright blue eyes, and feathery hair. Arin truly felt like an artist again, it had been so long. He saved the new sketch and closed his laptop. He still had school tomorrow, and felt he had to show off his new creation to his friends. Arin grinned, thinking about the free block he shared with his friends, it would be the perfect time. Suzy would love it, of course, she always backed him up. Danny and Barry would probably be pretty happy to see him in a better mood. Arin crawled into bed happy to be back in the creating mood.

-_-_-_-_

  Arin woke groggy, he recalled the late night he had trying to create something and smiled keeping his eyes closed. He felt something move on his bed and thought it was the cat and kicked at it gently. He started awake when the thing resting against his leg let out a grunt. He pushed his body up, tired and achey, and saw a strange figure next to him. He looked over the person and noted that it wasn't Dan, who had on occasion crawled into Arin’s room late at night after a long evening out smoking and needed to not be home. He looked over the body and started to notice features that were familiar to him. There were big bright eyes staring at him and he worried a bit, who the fuck was in his house, his room, but something about the fluffy hair and confused smile made Arin start to remember. This person looked just like his new character.

  “why are you, who are.” he paused his head aching. “who are you?” he rubbed the back of his head. “i uh, don’t have a name?” the person said confused. “i wasn’t given one by you.” That made Arin’s head hurt more.

  “what do you mean I didn’t give you a name?” it was starting to look more like this was his character come to life. But that was a dumb trope he had made fun of, it didn’t really happen in a persons life. He groaned shaking his head. “never mind,” he decided he’d take a shower and then figure out what to do. “Stay here.” he said using his hand to show he meant in his room, and grabbed a towel and new clothes, which made him think that his new, friend, needed clothes. He stopped getting ready himself and picked out a t-shirt, with a depiction of a light blue dinosaur on it and pair of sweatpants that were a bit small. “put these on.” Arin said throwing them lightly next to the small body.

  Arin didn’t usually take long in the shower, but he let the water run and just contemplated what was going on. _okay, so I've created a new person. how in hell does that happen._ He thought running his hands through his hair. _so maybe i should think of a name, i guess?_ he sighed to himself, figuring he should just roll with it. Maybe he’d bring the character to school with him and ask if any of his friends were playing a weird as shit prank on him. A few names went through his head, and finally he decided on something kind of simple. Ross.

  Stepping out of the shower and drying quickly Arin got dressed wondering how late he would be to school now that he took his sweet time in the shower. His feet made the floorboards creak gently as he trekked back to his room and to Ross. Ross was seated waiting patiently on the bed for Arin to return. Arin sighed and closed his door behind him. “okay, so you’re gonna be Ross, and we’re gonna head to school, in like..” Arin grabbed his watch off of the bedside table and groaned. “like now.” Ross stood quickly and Arin collected his school supplies and a few extra sheets of paper for the new little body that would be trailing after him.

-_-_-_-_

  As they walked into school Arin realized how large the clothes on Ross were. we’ll have to get some better fitting clothes later. He pulled Ross along to his free block, taking his hand gently. Even if it was a free block, they still took attendance for it. Arin turned his head back to look at Ross and Ross just smiled at him. “hey guys.” Arin said as they walked into the room and pulled out two chairs at their usual table. Somehow he felt like he had to be chivalrous for his new ‘creation’ so he pushed the chair in when Ross had seated himself.

  “who’s this?” Suzy asked smiling and shaking hands with Ross. The others all nodded in agreement, figuring Arin, who had been the one to really bring the group together, would just introduce the new person instead of the new person introducing themselves. “Uh, this is Ross everyone, Ross this is Suzy.” he motioned his hand to the sweet face waving at them, her eyes gentle and loving. “Barry.” Barry made a small, shy smile and nodded lightly. “Danny, and Brian” Dan’s big goofy smile made Ross laugh a little and Brian’s gruff smirk made him shrink back. They were all so different in contrast and it made Ross’ head spin.

  “This your boyfriend?” Danny said jokingly and Arin faux punched him in the gut. “Cmon man.” Arin laughed leaning against Dan for a moment before returning to his seat. Ross watched Arin intently and because Arin laughed Ross laughed lightly, following how long Arin had.   
  “so anyways, why has Ross come to join us, a third of the way through our school year?” Suzy inquired. Arin shook his head processing how to explain. “I dont know if you guys will even believe me.” He groaned and pulled out his laptop to show them. “So last night, i finally started drawing again, right.” They all nodded and looked at him fairly seriously. He passed some paper to Ross, since Ross seemed to be less than interested in the story he already seemed to know. “and so i created, a new character.” He turned the laptop around so they could all see his sketch. “And apparently, i created Ross?” They all looked from the drawing to the kid folding up and drawing on the paper Arin had handed him. Danny’s face screwed up a little and he shook his head. Ross did look startling like Arin. When they poked Ross he just turned to Arin, a little scared.“Look, it sounds weird and outlandish, but its the truth.” Ross nodded supporting Arin’s tale and slowly the groups squinting and pokes of Ross subsided.

  “Okay man, i think i believe you.” Danny said. Brian was digging through his bag looking for something furiously, and then pulled out his papers on theoretical physics. “Look here,” Brian pointed at his paper filled with numbers. “See, I was just looking into something to do with parallel universes being connected by weird rifts, and maybe that has something to do with this.” Brian nodded to himself and noted some more things on the paper. “I’m going to look into this.” He mumbled before putting all of his papers back and searching some things up on his tablet.

  Arin shrugged confused as before but hoping Brian would find something out about this. He started sketching but somehow time had passed, and the bell rang for the next class. He took Ross’ hand again and lead him to the next class. Somehow, Ross’ hand felt perfect gently clasped in his, and Arin made a mental note to see if his hand felt so perfect in anyone else’s hand, or if it was just Ross.


End file.
